1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital camera (inclusive of a digital still camera, a digital movie camera and a portable information device having a camera function) and to a method of controlling the operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital still camera having a playback function is capable of being set to an imaging mode and to a playback mode. The digital camera is provided with a mode setting switch or the like in order to set the mode. The imaging mode or playback mode is set in accordance with operation of the switch, etc.
If the imaging mode is set, image data representing the image of the subject is recorded on a recording medium such as a memory card in response to depression of a shutter-release button. If the playback mode is set, the desired frame is specified by a frame-forward button or frame-back button in such a manner that the desired frame will be reproduced.
However, for a user who has become accustomed to operating a conventional camera such as a throwaway camera or a camera in which film is wound by operating a winding lever, it is comparatively troublesome to perform operations specific to a digital still camera, such as an operation for designating a playback frame in the digital still camera.